Dream Drop Journey 1
by Katz x Courage
Summary: Chapter continued...Kishiko is Riku,Sora,and Kairi's BFF.She goes on a quest to help Riku and Sora after they left a letter depicting that they left on an important mission to become Keyblade Masters and defeat Xehanort.A DreamDropDistance fanfic with OC.


Chapter 1 Thalassa Shell Charm Bracelet

My first one yay ! Review if you can please !Ok,my style of dialogue tag is followed by :"Hi!"he waved...like that ! Oh yeah , for all you Sora fans I did not mean for him to look bad since he is my favorite character too so...don't hurt me !Anyway,enjoy and review please !

"It's almost done !" "Hurry up please!It's getting really late !"

I stared at my to-become charm bracelet and wondered how much longer Kairi wants to keep me standing here any longer."Alright , I'm done !"Kairi happily does a little hop."Oh it's amazing...what really is it ?" I ask really stupidly._Why am I so naiive ?_ "Kishiko, it's a Thalassa Shell charm bracelet,"Kairi answers."What is it made of ?" I groan at my stares at me like I'm a derp which made me more foolish than I am.A _derp_ is someone or thing that says,does or knows obvious stuff that apparently makes you sound my case,I'm a derp who** doesn't** know the obvious things and it makes me look stupid."Well,it's made of paopu vines,dried up paopu blooms,and of course thalassa your favorite colors too!"Kairi informs me that I'm still a derp.

"Also , there's a story of why I made them but first do you know the story of the Thalassa Shell and the Paopu fruit ?"she asks .I shake my head and I knew I would remain the derpiest person on all of Destiny Islands or probably in all of the of the other worlds out there . "Okay , so the story of the Thalassa shell is that when sailors are out at sea they just pick up some thalassa shells and they know they'll come back home no matter what . Isn't that cool ? "Kairi looks toward the sea . "Yeah but how about the paopu fruit ? " I ask enthusiastically . She doesn't look my way but she keeps going on with the story . "Wait , so if you share a paopu fruit with one you love , you will never be separated from them ? That is so neat ! " I act too derpy that it is inevitable to hide it from plain sight . "Well,I'm supposed to meet Riku in the morning for battle practice but , I'll try to work something out . Helping you make these bracelets are top priority right now," I say not feeling so derpy anymore . "Cool ! We each have one so we'll be together and know we'll be together and know we'll be home and never separated,"she gives me the materials and instructions ._Yeah_ , I think .She is my best friend but sometimes she can even be my sister . I hope she never changes.

As we were about to finish wrapping up our little instruction project , two more people show up . "Hi girls !" Sora says waving his hand off like a super hyper-active bunny .Next to him was Riku,as sophisticated as ever , he's more normal than waves but not like some bunny that acts like it is going to explode to bits in any second."So what are you girls doing ?" Riku asks me and I feel like the world is turning and I start to act ...what's that word ? High , with mushiness . Oh my paopu ! He's talking to me and not criticizing me about my posture or my skill in sparring .OMP ! I can tell he's looking at an imaginary watch, so I just spurt out an answer.I shouldn't have done that , but I did and it seems as if it were better to not say anything at all . But , I spurt,"Man,Riku,your hair looks prettier than usual!" What-the- crap... Ok, well I'm an official . AN OFFICIAL MORON ! I mean c'mon the guy asks what I was doing and what do I say ? ' Man,Riku,your hair looks prettier than usual !'" A moment of uncomfortable silence follows and breaks my thoughts .Sora the hyper-active bunny is silent and still which you don't see everyday . Now that scares me...

Someone has to break the silence."It is ! I mean it's sparkly and well, pretty !"I say. Sora hops around more hyper than he was before . What is up with that kid ? Well,who knows what's wrong with , Riku confidently ruffles his hair and thanks me but reminds me that I hadn't answer his question . "It's okay you don't have to answer , I already know . Thanks again. Are you coming to practice tomorrow ?" "Yeah,I wish it could be a little later . Actually , can we do that ? " I ask. "Sure,a little later okay ?"Riku says and I nod he was about to leave,Sora asks me if I like bunnies."Not super hyper-active bunnies," I smirk."Aww,I love those !"Sora he says ._And they love you too,_I think."Okay girls,we'll see you later .Kishiko I'll see ya tomorrow ,"Riku he walks away ,I catch him smiling and gives me a follows him hopping again and waves good-bye followed by a bunny jump to catch up with his friend.

"Hey,Kairi I have a question,"I continue through the doorway ."Yes?"Kairi answers "What do you see in Sora?Seriously,he acts too hyper cute !"I ask startling Kairi .Kairi hesitates then she says,"I like his bravery ,his cuteness ,his encouraging words,his friendly nature,and most of all,his kind heart." I understand this and shake away my thoughts of caging Sora up and feeding him carrots when he gets too hyper."Yes,I understand.I apologize,"I say tearfully."Kishiko,it's people ask that question,but still,I hope they would understand that all love would come in things the things that ou dislike or even your best friends." As she continues her speech ,I wondered if my best friend liked me or felt anything for me .Would he?Does he ? Yes,I'm talking about Riku,'s pretty obvious that I've fallen for somehow I don't and I were talking about this once,she told me he didn't seem like the guy to tell you .But that could mean am I kidding?Like he would be thinking,"What a derpy girl," or "Pssh,I'll beat her tomorrow at practice ...again!" I mean seriously,he is so mysterious in every way.I guess that what makes him so ,I like him in every appearance,his personality(when he's not so confident),and his strong doesn't know that though...when I first woke up when I arrived he was the first one I saw.I fell in love with him and Kairi told me it was "Love at first sight."

Kairi told me what has happened in the past :Their plans of building the raft to leave the island,thye darkness that swallowed the islands,the three friends are seperated ,Sora sets out to find them (never knew he was so gallant),he saves Kairi and defeat's Xehanort's Heartless(formerly known as Ansem),but Riku stays behind with the King in the Realm of Darkness to save the worlds,and more.I loved to listen and these stories because they really did happen and sometimes I wish that I was there with them to help them out.I didn't arrive on the islands at the time.I actually arrive three weeks ago and didn't know how I even came ,Kairi told me that she,Riku,and Sora were sitting on the Paopu tree staring out into the ocean and talking about how their home hasn't changed since the battles were kept talking until they saw an eclipse and I fell out of the sky into the ordered the guys to save me,so they did . Kairi told me that it took both Sora and Riku to just lift me up ,which made me self-cautious about my , she also explained that when they brought me to the beach,I had cuts and were unsure why or how I got them but,they took care of me until I healed up and woke up after let's say,five days or something. Then,I finally woke up to see three smiling faces peering at me through fuzzy eyes.I heard Sora blurrily say," Oh my squash!She's awake ! YAY !" I was so startled that I unintentionally punched the kid's 's probably why he keeps his distance away from me from now ,I laughed for like the first time in five days since I woke up,so he tearfully laughs rubbing his poorly bruised shoulder and everyone laughs too.

I wonder where I come from and what's my told me that my purpose was to be a best friend and make everyone happy.I don't believe her though . Besides,what far away world did I come from?Did I have any parents?Friends before Riku ,Sora and Kairi?Any family?I'll find out anyway truth is ,Riku,Sora,and Kairi are my new family love me ,always there for me,gives me a roof over my head and teach me stuff that I never knew I have seem to have lost my memory I was taught how to catch food and climb trees from Sora,how to build stuff and fight from Riku,and how to sew,cook,and do girl stuff from would I be without them?Probably uneducated,homeless,hungry and yeah,they are my since the first day I've seen them smiling at my awake mode , I've never been seperated from them.I stay with Kairi at her the mayor.

What breaks my reminisceing thoughts was a poke at my head,Kairi!I have totally forgotten with all the stories and speeches and daydreams that we were supposed to finish the charm !It's too late too!"Hey,Kairi?Can I finish one at home?I'll make one for Riku and you can make one for Sora.I've gotta really go home you later at home !" I take my materials and go home with Kairi waving behind me saying "Take care !"When I finally arrive home I sit at the table and spread my items .I look at Riku's shells Kairi selected .They look like they suit him,yellow,blue ,white .His favorite colors and also mine (except for pink).I intricately designed his charm bracelet and with the final results done,I stare at it wondering if I can add anything or make it better ,I have this 's a special rock though .It's a special rock 's a sparkly silver rock I found while scanning the was the most prettiest little thing I've ever was in the shape of a perfect heart .It looked too unreal to be one of nature's flaws at all,too perfect.

I slice it in half with my knife , which took a very,very,long time and strung the vine into inserted holes and finally took a long look at my ,I took my own bracelet and did the same by putting half the rock through the ,woah! Let's stop calling it a _rock_,let's call it a gem since no rock is as that I've finished ,I sworn I could have passed out because I was so tired sitting there .So,I do my stuff and go to I was falling asleep slowly then usual,I wondered if my bracelet for Riku was too hint-like,well,it probably flatter me the most,but any hints?I don't answer this ,but what I do know is that if I don't fall asleep right away I will be so tired and probably lose to Riku bin sparring ,again,and again,and repeat."I will go to sleep!"I yell,then suddenly as if in a trance,I fall back to sleep

Ok that was interesting,but the next chapter is really more interesting because it has alot of "cheesy romance".But,who doesn't love that "cheesy romance?" exactly,plus the next chapter is when the story gets suspenseful because Riku and Sora disappear and leave the you like the story so far ! Review please !


End file.
